An important aspect of merchandising whether it be product or ideas is to convey information with respect thereto in a clear, accurate and complete manner. Various display systems are available for this purpose. Some are provided for point of sale display, some are provided for informational display at trade shows or the like. Modular display systems of various types are quite popular today in that they can be used for multiple purposes. For such a system to be useful it must be capable of quick and easy assembly and disassembly with a minimum of effort by non-skilled personnel and without requiring special tools.